Current 93
Current 93 is an eclectic British experimental music group, working since the early 1980s in folk-based musical forms. The band was founded in 1982[1] by David Tibet (né David Michael Bunting, renamed 'Tibet' by Genesis P-Orridge[2] sometime prior to forming the group). Background Tibet has been the only constant in the group, though Steven Stapleton (of Nurse with Wound) has appeared on nearly every Current 93 release.[3] Michael Cashmorehas also been a constant contributor since Thunder Perfect Mind. Douglas P. ofDeath in June has played on well over a dozen Current 93 releases, and Steve Ignorant of Crass (using the name StephenINTELLIGENT), Boyd Rice, runologistFreya Aswynn, Nick Cave, Björk, Andrew W.K., Will Oldham, Ben Chasny, Rose McDowall,[3] Current 93 have released over twenty albums and many singles as well. Much of Current 93's early work was similar to late 1970s and early 1980s industrial music: abrasive tape loops, droning synthesizer noises and Tibet's distorted, excoriating vocals. Tibet's lyrics have been fairly consistent, regardless of delivery: The earlier recordings reflect his preoccupation with death, Christ, mysticism, Aleister Crowley(Tibet borrowed the term "93 Current" from Crowley – the 93 Current being the current of Thelema or Agape), Tibetan Buddhism, Gnosticism, runes, swastikas,Noddy, The Wicker Man, and a variety of occult notions. The later to present-day period of Current 93's recordings increasingly reflect Tibet'sINTEREST inChristian mysticism and apocalypse. Tibet has stated that he identifies himself as a Christian.[4] Literary influences include Lautreamont's Les Chants de Maldoror, the Bible, The Poetic Eddas, Hildegard von Bingen, John Dee, Heptarchia Mystica, The Thunder, Perfect Mind, William Blake, Louis Wain, writer Thomas Ligotti, occult British author Arthur Machen (originator of theTITLE "The Inmost Light"), M.R. James's various ghost stories, The Cloud of Unknowing, Count Eric Stenbock, and Russell Hoban's Riddley Walker.[5] Discography Primary, full-length, Current 93 studio albums *''Nature Unveiled'' (1984) *''Dogs Blood Rising'' (1984) *''Live at Bar Maldoror'' (1985) *''In Menstrual Night'' (1986) *''Dawn'' (1987) *''Imperium'' (1987) *''Christ and the Pale Queens Mighty in Sorrow'' (1988) *''Swastikas for Noddy'' (1988) *''Earth Covers Earth'' (1988) *''Crooked Crosses for the Nodding God'' (1989) *''Looney Runes'' (1990) *''Thunder Perfect Mind'' (1992) *''Of Ruine or Some Blazing Starre'' (1994) *''The Fire of the Mind'' (1994) *''All The Pretty Little Horses: The Inmost Light'' (1996) *''Soft Black Stars'' (1998) *''Sleep Has His House'' (2000) *''Faust'' (2000) *''The GreatIN THE SMALL'' (2001) *''How He Loved The Moon'' (2005) *''Hypnagogue/Hypnagogue II'' (2005) *''Black Ships Ate the Sky'' (2006) *''Aleph at Hallucinatory Mountain'' (2009) *''Baalstorm, Sing Omega'' (2010) *''HoneySuckle Æons'' (2011) *''I Am the Last of All the Field That Fell: A Channel'' (2014) Full discography Compilation appearances *"Black Ships Ate The Sky (Alternate Mix)" on Brainwaves (2006) ''Current 93 Presents'' releases *1986 Aleister Crowley – The Hastings Archives/The World As Power LP *1988 TheVENERABLE 'Chi.med Rig. 'dzin Lama, Rinpoche – Tantric rNying.ma Chant of Tibet LP/CD *1990 Harry Oldfield – Crystal LP/CD *1990 Sveinbjorn Beinteinsson – Edda LP/CD *1992 Shirley Collins – Fountain of Snow CD *1995 Tiny Tim – Songs of an Impotent Troubadour CD *1997 The Aryan Aquarians – Meet Their Waterloo LP/CD Category:Bands